


It hurts, you know?

by Highways_and_starlight



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Beast Island, Hurt, Sad, after the end of season 2, catra is the only one in this fic, others are mentioned thats why I tagged it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highways_and_starlight/pseuds/Highways_and_starlight
Summary: Catra knows that no one is coming for her





	It hurts, you know?

These walls were cold, a breeze flowing in through the metal bars. All walls of the cell were torn to pieces. One might think they were keeping a feral mountain lion in this cell. Slashes carved into the wall, chunks of the rock still tumbling to the ground. She had given up now. Sitting in the back corner hidden by the coverage of shadow, she leaned against the back wall. Catra had seen better days. 

You can only try for so long before you cant anymore. Her claws have torn off due to her outbursts of clawing at the walls. They had bled for a while but they were starting to grow back now. It was almost more painful than when they were ripped off. She didnt even know why she was trying to get out anymore, there was nothing out there for her. She lifts up her hand, it was bruised and calloused. She doesnt know why but she still holds onto some form of hope that someone will come to help her. She knows its foolish to hope, its only ever brought her tragedy. Everyone she had ever trusted and put hope into always fell through. I guess no one can be trusted. 

The first person she wanted was of course Adora. She ran though situation after situation of Adora coming to her aid. She would come in, and save Catra, telling her that she was now a captive for the rebellion. She would take being a rebellion captive over this any day. Adora wouldnt be nice to her, but that's not what she would exspect. She would exspect harsh tones and short looks to someone who was once the enemy, but she can help but think about Adora's soft blue eyes and light smile. Her telling her it's ok and she would take care of her.  She knows that that was the least likely option. 

She also knows the most likely option is Scorpia. She cared too much about Catra. It annoyed her sometimes. She wants to do everything for her, she was the most likely to come to Catra's aid. Though she is also still under the Hordes command, so Catra wouldnt be getting her hope too high for that. 

She laughs at herself. Pathetic. You are so weak you waste your time fantasizing of the ways someone will come save you. Are you some damsel in distress? She struggles to stand, her body weak from days with no food or water. She approaches the metal bars at the end of the Cell, her eyes narrowing. She was looking for a weak point in the metal. Surely the bars were in bad condition due to how old and little used this prison was. Catra was unsure if there was another prisoner in here. 

Spotting a small spot of metal that appeared to be starting to to carode, Catra punched the bar. To her dismay, nothing happened. Besides her bruising her and even more than it once was. She screams, punching again and again and again. She falls to her knees holding onto the metal bars. 

There was nothing for her out there but she still couldnt handle being here, alone, locked away. All she can think about is all the terrible things shes done, help the Horde do, she doesnt know who she is anymore, she was the Horde. Now they've left her, locked her up to die. Maybe she should die here? She let's out a war splitting yowl, tears bursting from her cheeks. She lightly paws at the metal bars in front of her, sobbing. 

"Adora"


End file.
